<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet: Espeon by Phantoms_Echo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335343">Meet: Espeon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo'>Phantoms_Echo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon!DCMK [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Or more accurately at Sapphire and Ruby), Author's knowledge of all things Pokemon ended with Diamond and Pearl, Don't worry Kaito still does magic, Eevee is very picky about her trainers, Gen, It's Toichi. It's always Toichi, Kaito understands and accepts this, Magician is translated to Pokemon Contestant here, Minor Character Death, Pokemon Contests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eevee turned her back on the tiny faces smooshed against the glass. Once she’d seen one, she’d seen them all. They were just human kits and, though she was barely older herself, she refused to be given away to one of these sticky-pawed Muchlaxes.</p>
<p>They all want her to be a 'pretty' Vaporeon or a 'cute' Sylveon anyway.</p>
<p>Well, all except for one boy. Maybe... maybe she could give him a chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon!DCMK [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/990066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet: Espeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Kaito or Pokemon, only the idea for this fic.</p>
<p>PS - Figured it would be about time for an update to this series, so I went over to see when I had posted Umbreon's start and — WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME IT HAD BEEN TWO YEARS?! (O.O) I am flabbergasted! Where did the time go? What was I doing?! I have so many plans for this series and I just forgot about it for two years?</p>
<p>I am disappointed in myself.</p>
<p>In penance, please enjoy this little one-shot with Kaito and his Eevee!</p>
<p>Also, still trying to get a good method of Pokemon-Talk vs. Human-Talk. Here, Eevee has been raised with humans since birth, so she knows all the words they are saying, but Kaito can't understand Pokemon-Talk. I'll have to fiddle with this more going forward.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eevee turned her back on the tiny faces smooshed against the glass. Once she’d seen one, she’d seen them all. They were just human kits and, though she was barely older herself, she refused to be given away to one of these sticky-pawed Muchlaxes.</p>
<p>When one kit pointed at her, she growled threateningly and bit at the hand that reached in for her. Bit and clawed and scratched until the parents deemed her too much of a handful and chose the Eevee next to her instead.</p>
<p><span class="u">“Sis…”</span> the one below her whined. <span class="u">“If you always act like that, you won’t get picked!”</span></p>
<p><span class="u">“Maybe I don’t want to get picked!”</span> she huffed, licking at her floof to smooth it back. <span class="u">“All, they ever want for girl Eevees are Vaporeons or Sylveons. I don’t want to be pretty! I want to be <em>powerful</em>!”</span></p>
<p><span class="u">“But it’s not about what you want,”</span> he said, ears dipped low and timid. <span class="u">“It’s what your <em>trainer</em> wants.”</span></p>
<p><span class="u">“So I’ll just have to find a trainer that wants a strong Eevee!”</span> She turned up her nose and put her back to the open alley behind their bins. Unfortunately, this brought her back to the accursed glass wall and the squished face of kits.</p>
<p>Except, there was only one.</p>
<p>Curious blue eyes watched her as she watched back. He stood a careful foot back, face not smooshed unattractively to her glass. Curious, she cocked her head to the side, ears twitching when the motion was copied.</p>
<p>A man came up from behind the boy, asking a question she was all too familiar with. “Is that the one you want?”</p>
<p>The answer was not what she expected.</p>
<p>“No,” the human kit said, shaking his head. “I need to get a pokemon with ‘cute’ moves for the contest. Eevee doesn’t want to do that, so she won’t be happy.”</p>
<p>“Oh? And how do you know that?” the man asked. “Did she tell you?”</p>
<p>“No. She lashed out whenever someone pointed at her and said she’d make a great Sylveon or Vaporeon,” the boy deadpanned to her surprise.</p>
<p>He’d noticed.</p>
<p>“And I don’t want to make her do anything she doesn’t want to,” the boy said, looking over to his father.</p>
<p>And he understood.</p>
<p>“Can we go see the Pidoves?”</p>
<p>And he was <em>leaving</em>!</p>
<p>Eevee let out a high, keening whine as the human kit walked off. The boy didn’t notice, but his father did. Dark eyes watched her as she cried out and pawed frantically at the glass wall. The man raised an eyebrow, but turned his back.</p>
<p>“<span class="u">Wait</span>!”</p>
<p>No! Why? She’d finally found a trainer that understood!</p>
<p>Why did he have to go?</p>
<p><span class="u">“I told you so,” </span>the Eevee below her said quietly as she finally stopped. Her ears and tail drooped as the two disappeared from sight. <span class="u">“Cheer up. There’s bound to be another one, right?”</span></p>
<p>Before she could answer, there were hands grasping her scruff and pulling her from her bin. She let out an undignified squeak and struggled in the caretaker’s hands, but she was well and truly caught. She was now doomed to be sold.</p>
<p>Accepting her fate, she went slack in the caretaker’s arms.</p>
<p>This was okay! This was fine!</p>
<p>She’d play along for now, but if she didn’t like her trainer, she’d just kick up a fuss and show them what for! No one was going to turn her into a lap pet—!</p>
<p>Then she saw the man at the register. It was the father of her chosen trainer!</p>
<p>“You’re… <em>sure</em> you want this one?” the caretaker asked. “She can be quite a handful…”</p>
<p>“So can my son!” the man laughed. “They’ll be perfect for one another.”</p>
<p>“If you say so.” The caretaker put Eevee on the counter where she sat obediently. “Which kind of stone would you like?”</p>
<p>“Kaito?” the man called. Eevee’s ears twitched at the name of her trainer, committing it to memory. The boy poked his head out of an aisle at the sound of his name. “What evolution stone would you like?”</p>
<p>The boy looked apprehensive, but shuffled over. He gave Eevee a critical look, making her wish she had fluffed her fur a bit more. First impressions were important. That’s what her mother had always said.</p>
<p>Finally, he said. “I don’t want one.”</p>
<p>Eevee wilted. Did he… not want her?</p>
<p>“She doesn’t like any of the stones, so I don’t want one,” he clarified.</p>
<p>The caretaker shared a look with his father before giving the boy a nervous smile. “I’m sorry, but it’s store policy. A free evolution stone with every Eevee.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” The boy’s face grew very serious as he thought things over. “I want… a Moonstone!”</p>
<p>Eevee blinked. Moonstone?</p>
<p>“Moonstone?” the caretaker repeated.</p>
<p>“Yeah!” her trainer, Kaito beamed at her. “Then she’ll be an Umbreon!”</p>
<p>“Uh, that’s…”</p>
<p>Umbreon? Her new trainer wanted her to become an Umbreon?</p>
<p>“Sorry, but that’s not how Umbreons evolve.”</p>
<p>“<span class="u">Whaaaaat</span>?”</p>
<p>“They evolve with a lot of night training and a strong bond of friendship. There’s no stone short-cut for that.”</p>
<p>Umbreon… Yeah, she could do that.</p>
<p>“Um… then I guess firestone?” Kaito didn’t look particularly thrilled.</p>
<p>Firestone… A Flareon? Well, she wouldn’t look too different in the end. She just wished her trainer would make up his mind—!</p>
<p>“That way, I can use it on another Pokémon.” He gave a little nod. “There are lots of Pokémon who evolve with firestones, right?”</p>
<p>“There… are…” The caretaker gave a nervous smile. “Are you… sure you don’t want to use it on your Eevee?”</p>
<p>“Nah, Flareons aren’t cute.”</p>
<p>Ah! The nerve!</p>
<p>“Besides! I’m sure Eevee will tell me what she wants to be when she’s ready!” Her new trainer looked down at her with the brightest smile she had ever seen. There was nothing Eevee wanted more than to keep that smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Until then, we can do contests together!”</p>
<p>Eevee took it all back. This wasn’t going to work.</p>
<p>*             *             *             *             *</p>
<p>Eevee was very unhappy with her trainer at the moment.</p>
<p>“Eevee, come on!” Kaito pleaded with her. “I know you don’t like cutesy things, but it’s the only contest my dad will let me join right now!”</p>
<p>Eevee turned up her nose at him.</p>
<p>“And it’s the only type of moves you know!” Kaito continued. “We need to play to our strengths! Later on, after we level you up, we can diversify, but we have to make a name for ourselves first!”</p>
<p>Eevee felt her will weakening. She wanted to work with her trainer. She wanted to make him smile and she <em>loved</em> it when he praised her for being so smart. She <em>wanted</em> to show off as much as he did, but…</p>
<p>She glanced back at the bright pink bow her trainer held up. She couldn’t help but hiss at it.</p>
<p>“I get it. You don’t like it.” Kaito sighed and set the bow on his lap. He scratched at his head, deep in thought. Suddenly, he perked up. “I know! What if I let you pick my costume? That way we’ll be even!”</p>
<p>Eevee’s ears twitched. She got to pick her trainer’s costume? For real? She’d always thought his black suit was too plain. He needed something brighter, more eye-catching.</p>
<p>She looked at the bow in his lap and forced her ears to stay in place. She took a breath to steel herself, then nosed at the bow.</p>
<p>“You’ll do it?” Kaito held it up, smile bright on his face. Then he caught the look she shot him. “...Please be nice.”</p>
<p>Eevee bared her teeth in a facsimile of a human grin.</p>
<p>Oh yes, she would wear the stupid bow and do the stupid contest, but her trainer would have to pay the price.</p>
<p>*             *             *             *             *</p>
<p>“How about this one?”</p>
<p>“Ee.”</p>
<p>“This one?”</p>
<p>“Ee.”</p>
<p>“This?”</p>
<p>“Ee.”</p>
<p>“Eevee, I’ve gone through half the store! There’s got to be something here you like!”</p>
<p>“...” </p>
<p>“Oh no, please no.” </p>
<p>“Vee!”</p>
<p>“Does it <em>have</em> to be this one?”</p>
<p>“Vee!”</p>
<p>“But it’s <em>white</em>! You know how easy that gets dirty!”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“*sigh* there’s no arguing with you, is there?”</p>
<p>“Ee.”</p>
<p>*             *             *             *             *</p>
<p>Eevee learned quickly that, while unlike battles, contests required far more practice and finesse than she gave them credit for. It wasn’t just her versus another Pokémon. It was her <em>and</em> her trainer versus a whole group of human judges, each looking to pick apart their routine. And that didn’t cover the numerous other contestants they were being compared to.</p>
<p>Leading up to the first contest, she and Kaito had trained day after day to perfect their moves and timing. His father gave tips for improvement, being a top Contestant himself, until they had the motions down-pat.</p>
<p>The day of the Junior Contestants Event came and Eevee and Kaito pulled off their routine flawlessly. The judges barely had any advice to give for improvement, but they still walked away with only a participant’s ribbon.</p>
<p>Eevee thought it was stupid. All that effort, just for this?</p>
<p>“It’s because I’m only nine,” Kaito assured her. “When I’m ten, I can enter the actual contests and be taken seriously, like Pops! And since we did so well, I’m sure we’ll catch up to him in no time!”</p>
<p>“Vee!” Eevee chirped. While the participation ribbon was a letdown, she was so excited to start training for the next contest!</p>
<p>But they missed the next one… and the one after that and the one after that. Something took the joy from her trainer’s life and Eevee knew exactly what.</p>
<p>His father had died during an unofficial performance —a fiery, painful death, that left just as much hurt as it did a void. Kaito and his mom didn’t eat much, didn’t sleep much. All they did was cry. Her trainer didn’t smile, ever.</p>
<p>She didn’t know how to fix it.</p>
<p>But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try.</p>
<p>During the day, she helped out around the house as much as she could. At night, she did little tricks for them, hoping to make them smile. In the mornings, she battled the wild Pokémon that found their way into their garden, to keep <em>his</em> flowerbeds from being eaten by Caterpie and Wurmples. Every spare second, she did her best to practice her routine, <em>their</em> routine, in the event that Kaito finally got better and wanted to try the next contest.</p>
<p>But the next contest came and went and nothing changed.</p>
<p> His mother was on the mend. She still cried at night, but she went out for groceries and spoke to the neighbors. She made an effort to prune the garden that Eevee protect. She was moving forward with her life, step-by-step.</p>
<p>Kaito hadn’t.</p>
<p>He sulked in his bed, with the lights off. He wandered around the house like a ghost. He ignored the call of his father’s Pidoves and refused to go out into the garden where his father had spent a lot of his time. He refused to move on.</p>
<p>And Eevee had had enough.</p>
<p>She hopped onto his bed and growled at him. “<span class="u">Up</span>!”</p>
<p>“Eevee, go away. I’m not in the mood.”</p>
<p>She growled again and hopped on him. “<span class="u">Up! Up! Up!”</span></p>
<p>“Stop it! Go away!”</p>
<p>He pushed her off the bed. She fell with a thump. She wasn’t physically hurt, but her heart ached at the thought of how easily her trainer pushed her away.</p>
<p>And then, <em>oh-ho</em>, then she got <em>mad</em>.</p>
<p>She hopped to her feet and bounded over to his closet. Going through the heap of clothes on the ground, she found the item she was looking for and snatched it up with her teeth. With a running leap, she landed on the bed again, this time on her trainer’s stomach.</p>
<p>“<em>Ka-blak</em>!” her Trainer let out a surprised, choked sound, but Eevee ignored him. Instead, she dropped the participation ribbon into his lap.</p>
<p>“Eevee, I said to—!”</p>
<p>“Ee!” Eevee yelled. “Ee, ee, ee!”</p>
<p>“Eevee, what’s gotten into you?”</p>
<p><span class="u">“Into me? <em>Into me</em>? What’s gotten into <em>you</em>?!”</span> she demanded. <span class="u">“You are my trainer and the best contestant I know! You have wonderful ideas, big dreams, and a kindness that knows no bounds! You don’t get to sit here and rot away! Your father wouldn’t like it! Your mom and friends don’t like it! <em>I</em> don’t like it!”</span></p>
<p>She stomped her paws on his chest. <span class="u">“You are Kuroba Kaito —future all-Ribbon holder and Magician extraordinaire! I won’t let you go down like this!”</span></p>
<p>Kaito stared at her and Eevee stared back.</p>
<p>Eevee hoped, for once, her words got through to him, but she knew they would not. Humans could not understand the words of Pokémon, but it didn’t matter. If her words would not reach him, she’d make sure her feelings <em>did</em>.</p>
<p>Slowly, the first smile she’d seen in <em>months</em> spread across his lips. Blue eyes looked down at his first and only contest ribbon, the one his father had helped him received so many months ago. Ever so carefully, he picked it up and held it between his fingers.</p>
<p>“You’re right, Eevee,” he said, wiping at his eyes. “Pops wouldn’t want me to sit around like a bum. He devoted his life to contests and making people happy. He wanted people to remember the good things in life —and I’m going to do just that! I’m going to follow in his footsteps and become the best contestant ever!”</p>
<p>“Vee!” Eevee squealed as she tackled him in order to shower him with slobbery kisses.</p>
<p>“Oi! Hey! That tickles!”</p>
<p>*             *             *             *             *</p>
<p>After that, their days started early in the morning to make up for the time they had lost. They went over their routine, making changes and tweaks according to what the judges had said last time.</p>
<p>“I’m ten now, so I can enter the contests for real,” Kaito said. “So we won’t be going up against other kids. We’ll be going up against <em>real</em> trainers, ones who have gone on their adventure already, who have had <em>years</em> to train with their Pokémon. We’ll need to up our game.”</p>
<p>Eevee wanted to argue that Kaito <em>was</em> a real trainer, but she agreed they needed to step up their game. They had seen some of the other shows put on by the higher-ranked contestants. They had seen his father and his Pokémon practicing for their own shows. If they wanted to win, they would have to get stronger, get smarter, and get more moves.</p>
<p>So they did.</p>
<p>Kaito got TMs to use and train her with. Eevee learned some of her own moves by beating the Pokémon that came sniffing around the garden for a snack. Between the two of them, they greatly increased her move repertoire to encompass as many moves as possible. They tried every combination they could think of, picking out what was ‘cute’ and what could be saved for future contests.</p>
<p>The day of the contest came and they blew the competition out of the water.</p>
<p>Kaito’s mom cheered in the crowds and wrapped both of them in a choking hug afterwards. Kaito thought the tears she had were from joy. Eevee knew it was because of how worried his mom had been over Kaito. Now that he was back to his smiling, competitive self, she was relieved.</p>
<p>They went on to win every contest in the Cute division from Basic all the way up to Ultimate. Most of it was due to their hard work, but Eevee knew that some of their popularity was based on the interviews Kaito had beforehand.</p>
<p>“My motivation?” Kaito looked at the reporter, Eevee held tightly in his hands. “My dad, probably. He was the best contestant in the field. I want to be just like him.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” the reporter smiled at the ten year old. “And is he in the crowd watching you today?”</p>
<p>“No, he’s not,” Kaito said as he fingered the participation ribbon that had become Eevee’s new outfit. “My Pops was Kuroba Toichi, the magician that died half a year ago.”</p>
<p>The reporter’s jaw dropped as Kaito spilled his story.</p>
<p>“He helped me with my first ever contest, but he never got to see me win any others. This participation ribbon was the only one of mine he saw.” Kaito scrubbed at his eyes and put on a brave face. “But! That doesn’t mean he’s not watching me from wherever he is! No matter what, I will put on the best show I can and, someday, I will make people just as happy as he did!”</p>
<p>And if that story didn’t melt the hearts of the judges, well, Eevee figured they didn’t have a heart to begin with.</p>
<p>Some of the contests were hard, especially without Kaito’s father’s advice, but they listened carefully to the judges and made changes and soon climbed all the way to Ultimate Class.</p>
<p>Eevee wasn’t entirely sure what they did for that one. After so many practices and routines and contests, it was hard to keep everything straight. She remembered walking onto the stage, but only realized where she was when they were walking back off. She fretted that her absent-mindedness had caused them to lose, but she needn’t have worried.</p>
<p>When all contestants were called back on stage, she and Kaito received the Ultimate Cute Ribbon.</p>
<p>“We did it, Eevee!” He laughed as she hopped around him. “We won!”</p>
<p>“Eev! Eev! Eev!” She chirped as she danced around him, tail wagging enough to shake her whole body. This was it! This was what they had been after! This was the best day of their life!</p>
<p>This would have made his father proud!</p>
<p>Eevee felt a rush of energy fill her, too much to possibly hold in! She bounced faster and higher and, in a sudden eager rush, leapt at Kaito’s arms, knowing he would catch her.</p>
<p>And catch her he did, but not as an Eevee.</p>
<p>The energy in her subsided, leaving her to open her eyes to pure white paws. The only thing separating them from Kaito’s white suit was a subtle undertone of lavender.</p>
<p>“Eevee?” Blue eyes stared down in wonder and awe. She could <em>feel</em> his surprise, his joy at the contest, the subtle sadness that his father wasn’t here to see him. But before all of that…</p>
<p>She could feel his <em>pride</em>.</p>
<p>“You evolved!” He held her up high above him, face so bright it was almost like looking into the sun. “You evolved into an Espeon!”</p>
<p>Espeon? But… he had wanted an Umbreon! She had meant to—!</p>
<p>“This is awesome!” There were tears in his eyes now. “You… you evolved for me. You loved me enough to evolve!”</p>
<p><em>Love you!</em> She agreed with a purr. <em>Love you. Love you. Love you!</em></p>
<p>“I can… I can hear you?”</p>
<p>Could he? She didn’t know. Was that possible? It was only supposed to be Pokémon with psychic powers that could talk to their humans… then again, Espeon <em>was</em> a psychic type now. It wasn’t out of the realm of impossibility.</p>
<p>He lowered her so they were nose to nose. “Try thinking something else!”</p>
<p><em>Like what?</em> She wondered.</p>
<p>His face broke into an even wider grin, something she <em>hadn’t</em> thought possible. “Guess all those early morning training sessions were worth something after all, huh?”</p>
<p><em>Ugh, don’t remind me.</em> She made a face and stuck out her tongue. <em>And these early morning contests are stupid too.</em></p>
<p>“Well, you don’t have to worry about these anymore.” He cuddled her close. “Now that we’ve won the last Cute Ribbon Contest, we can move on to the others.”</p>
<p><em>Others?</em> She blinked at him, paws on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yeah! There’s Clever, Beauty, Tough, and Cool left.” He listed off on his fingers as he headed towards the interview area. “I think we should start with Beauty first, since a lot of psychic moves fall under that category, but I don’t see why we can’t win them all! And then we can win the Master Ribbon!”</p>
<p>As he continued to plan excitedly, Espeon just rested her head on his shoulder and let his joy flutter around him. Feeling emotions was something she was going to have to get used to, but she didn’t mind. If this meant she could talk with her trainer, with her Kaito, she didn’t mind at all.</p>
<p>Espeon wasn’t exactly the strongest Pokémon and like Kaito said, a lot of her moves would fall into the Beauty category for contests. She was sure that, had she known all those months ago, that she would end up as an Espeon and participating in contests instead of running through gyms, she would have turned up her nose at the boy who didn’t smoosh his face up against the glass of her display.</p>
<p>Now, in the interview area, listening to the reporter and Kaito talk shop over the last contest and the surprise evolution, Espeon wouldn’t have had it any other way.</p>
<p>She wouldn’t have traded this life for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I don't actually know how long Pokemon live for, but I'm going to say it's a *lot* longer than the average life-span of cats or dogs. For them, I think it's somewhere around 15 years? If they are well taken care of.</p>
<p>The one episode with the surfing Pikachu had the Pokemon and Trainer together for something like 20 years, I think, and that Pikachu looked old but still energetic. So lifespans are going to be different.</p>
<p>I say that because I don't want Espeon dying when Kaito is 20 or something. She is going to be with him for a *long* time. :)</p>
<p>I have the next part planned for Umbreon, but there's no real plot for this series. Just fluff. (... I said that about the Writer's AU and look where that got me...) I'm debating between updating this series or SGN when I post the DP fic, but who knows? I may do both. :)</p>
<p>Anyway, one more week for the Hiatus Notice (if anyone reads those) and then off to another fandom!</p>
<p>QUICK QUESTION: Did you guys like the bi-weekly updates I did during my last Hiatus? To show progress on all my projects? Just wondering if I should do the same thing again or not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>